


Not Enough Rainbows

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [4]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Optimism, Poetry, Rainbows, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile of a friend can give us courage and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Just to prove I can write something that rhymes and isn't morbid or filled with angst.

Not Enough Rainbows

There’s not enough rainbows to carry us through;

There’s not enough rainbows, it’s true.

The dark clouds that cover our world here today

Are hiding the sunshine from view.

 

How can there be rainbows when sunshine is gone?

How can there be joy without end?

It’s simply a matter of good substitutes:

Just look for the smile of a friend.

 

Our life’s sudden rainbows are pleasures to have;

They’re precious because they’re so few.

So cherish the friends who are sharing your life,

Be thankful that they’ve chosen you.

 

Through all of the showers and all heartaches, too;

When sorrows seem never to end;

For all of the rainbows we ever will need;

We’ll find in the smile of a friend.


End file.
